Gillian Montgomery-Solace
Gillian Montgomery-Solace Visionary/Empath (This Character Belongs to BachLynn23) History I was led to believe for years that I was born in up-state New York, to a prominent state prosecuter and his wife, Jackson and Erika Montgomery. For years I was, to them, the perfect daughter, until things changed. I would be sad for no reason, or cry, or lash out in anger, and no one understood why, least of all myself. As my grades plummeted, at the age of 12 they started sending me to shrinks and specialists. After a few years, when nothing worked they pulled me out of school and sent me to a special place, especially for rich prominent parents to send their kids to, when they are royally screwed in the head, but don't want it getting into the press. Before they had a chance to tell me, I tried running away, but didn't manage to get far, but it was always uncanny how I knew before hand when something was going to happen. While in this facility, they tried everything known to man to "snap me out of" my condition. Electro shock, pills, therapy, nothing ever worked. I couldn't help but feel what everyone around me was feeling, and being suddenly surrounded by crazy people, only made those feelings more over-whelming, and according to my doctors, not the things I was supposed to be feeling. When I turned 18 I was so tired of being told I was wrong, that what I was feeling was wrong, that the things I would see happen before they happened were mere delusions, that I tried to take my own life. A man stepped in, a new doctor, he was different then the others, kinder, he understood me, I could feel it. He slowly brought me back from the brink of despair. After a year I was released from the hospital, into his care, as by that time the Montgomery's had pretty well written me off as a mistake. |- | Other |- | |} He taught me that my feelings weren't wrong, that I could do things, not many could, and that it was a gift, not a curse. He taught me to use my powers, to grow. On my 21st birthday he told me the truth, he was my biological father, I had been adopted. For some reason this didn't come as a shock to me, it was as if I had always just known, somewhere under the surface. It was at that moment I knew what he was going to say next, not only was he my father, but I had a brother, a twin brother even. My brother and I were reunited a little over a year ago. It was clear from our first meeting, we had a very strong bond, one that went far beyond the bond a normal set of twins has. Although occasionally we bicker like all siblings, we work well as a team, when we put our minds to it. Possessions Possessions Abilities Abilities *Clairvoyance *Premonition *Superhuman Reaction time, reflexes, and movement speed *Empath Relationships Relationships ---- Luke-Guldan-male-models-17953922-584-775 large.jpg|my twin brother Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Visionary